Forbidden Feelings
by joliefangirl
Summary: Her name is Sofia. She's sweet, elegant, and optimistic. James never seen her in that way before. His name is James. He's carefree, helpful and unpredictable. Sofia just realized his other side. And now they are in the field of hurdle. Will their heart thaw and desire meet? ON PERMANENT HIATUS. Sorry guys, I think I will abandon this story because I'm so bus right now.


Sofia wakes up with a gloomy my expression on the next morning. She still remember everything that happens last night. When Clio hugged James and James patted her back, and it was made Sofia slipped her glass from her hand and scaterred into a tiny little pieces. Sofia thought that told Desmond about this strange feelings in the library will made her feel better, and the fact was not. Desmond attacked her with a ton of question, which made Sofia got a terrible headache and caused her to sleep earlier than usual.

Finally she get up and try to forget the bad memories from yesterday, it's a new start, a new morning, a fresh page, and she hopes that nothing could ruin it. She cheerfully changes her bed gown into a simple white sun dress, and she side braid her hair. After she satisfied and make sure that her face doesn't looks strange, she go to the downstair for breakfast.

Sofia is shock when she find out that her parents already home, she give them each a nice warm hug. "I miss you!" said her while pecking her step-father cheeks.

"We miss you too Sofia" replied her step-father and pat her head. Sofia get to her seat and find out that James and Amber isn't here yet.

"3 days earlier, what a suprise! So that's means I have to go to school today" frowned Sofia and pout her little mouth, causing her mother laugh. "The meetings was faster than we expected Sofia" explained her mother while biting her sandwiches.

"Mom! Dad!" Said a familiar voice from Sofia's back. Sofia turned and smile, seeing that her step-brother already up and standing in the entrance to the dining room. After James hug both of their parents, Amber shows up with a swollen face.

"Oh my, what happens to you, Amber?" asked Mom with a worry expression to Amber. Amber is a little bit suprised when she heard Mom's voice, she straighten her tiara and touch her hair. "Nothing happens, Mother" replied her with a dry throat and taking a seat next to Sofia as usual.

The King clear his throat, considered Sofia, James and Amber that there is an announcement. "Children, there is an announcement. The party for the student who got the schoolarship will be hold today, so James please pack your belongings." said the King clearly.

"What?! So I will leave early?" asked James bluntly, not believing what just he heard.

The queen smile and nod. "Yes, James darling"

Sofia's head drop when she heard the announcement about James is going to leave earlier. She keep biting her breakfast, holding her tears. She will miss James a lot, she guess. Amber tilting her head to Sofia's side, analyzing her expression with an odd face, "What's happen to you, Sofia?"

Sofia throw her head back all of sudden, suprise to hear Amber's sentence. She forced a fake smile and slowly nod her head. God, since when she got a fake smile routine. Sofia finishing her breakfast and stand, which make her parents and her siblings looking into her "I need to go to my room, there is...uh...something that I must...uh...do before we leave to the school" said her with a nervous tone, like saying something forbidden.

"Sure, you can dismissed Sofia" said the King with his monotone, not looking to Sofia's suspicious tone. Well, her tone wasn't usual as her usual tone.

She rushed to the upstairs, forgetting about the manner and her gown, which made it flew away and reveal her stocking. But she didn't mind, her mind only focus into one thing.

The present for James

Flashback

_James is going back to his room, leaving Sofia alone in her room. She's actually doesn't feeling sleepy and strangely she's feeling so fresh. Her body guide her to the balcony and her soul is relaxed as she start to feel the fresh air. What a pleasure.___

_James was so kind to her today, he accompany her, he feed her early on luch, and all of the little affection that he did makes her grin from ear to ear, which is unusual. She start to think all about the little sweet efforts that he did for her, and she can't help to smile widely for think about it.___

_Then come an idea to give him a present before he's going to leave, Sofia is absolutely excited about this. She's already sitting on her writing desk while holding a pen, thinking about the present that she'll give to James. She remember that James loves to write on a journal, so she start to write a letter for him.___

_A letter about her grateful feelings for him.___

_A lovely, kind and simple letter yet will make his heart flutter._

"Where is it?" asked Sofia to herself, searching and throwing every single things to the air whenever she didn't found the letter. She randomly pull a drawer and search every single inch of it. But heck, her letter for James can't be found anywhere.

She is panicking and realized that she doesn't have enough time to make it, so she start to write a new one with a rush handwrite, but she manage to write it neatly. Halfway until the letters is finish, she can hear a familiar throat from her back. Her pet is back all of sudden inside this chaos.

Her eyes is widening and she open her arm to hug him. "Clover! Where have you been?"

The rabbit hop onto her lap start and giving her the letter that she had been looking for. "Looking for this, princess?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Clover! Now I'll see you around at supper!" said Sofia before she hug him and run out from her bedroom, leaving him alone.

"I've should've known that she's having a feeling for James" said Clover with a smirk hanging on his face, hoping away from the Princess's room. "Well, she wrote it while blushing"

James packing his luggage with a frown, he doesn't really like about the idea of leaving early. Leaving his friends, castle, family and Sofia. Well strangely, Sofia is the part of his family but his mind keep telling him that Sofia is so special. He doesn't know what to do and putting some random outfit to his luggage.

He can hear a knock and he immediately open it. And he can find his sister, step sister, standing with a bright blue eyes looking right into his. He jerked back because of the shockness, and the fact that Sofia just standing a few inch from him. "So-Sofia! I was suprised a little bit when I saw you here a few seconds ago" he said with a nervous tone.

What's happening to this world? One minute ago he just thought about her and now she's standing right in front of him.

"Well, I just want to give you this James, but don't open it until you the ceremony, I mean the um..."

"Yes, my schoolarship. Thanks to you, Sofia, you just made my day even more horrible" James sighed as soon as he finished his sentence, he's actually lying about the Sofia part. He want to tease her before the ceremony.

Sofia frown and looks to the ground, twisting the edge of her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't meant to" she apologized to James with a guilty tone.

Now he's the one who feeling guilty.

"No, I just messing up with you Sof" James give her a thumb and pat her shoulder.

Sofia pout and folding her arms on her chest, "I'm angry with you" faked her for a moment and suddenly she can't hold her laughter, giving James a wide grin. Sofia finally can control herself and straight herself.

"We'll see you at the carriage, James, or should I said my dear brother?" said Sofia before she leaves to her room.

James watch her until her posture is gone and go back inside his room. He remember every single things that happen and wondering what's the letter says. Suddenly his smile changes into a poker face, he just remember what she said on her last sentence. His long fingers start to search something and he found it, an elegant bracelet with a rose pattern. A gift that he had been saving just for Sofia. He bite his lips hard and curse his dad.

Why did he have to meet Miranda at the first place?

Sofia sighed as soon as the ceremony begin. The parents are here to give the children a goodbye hugs and some advice while they're gone away. She's physically seems bored but she's emotionally upset, sad and confuse. She doesn't know what to do when James is gone, she will miss his goofy smile, or his jokes. Oh and the way he care about her, she'll miss that part a lot.

Wait, the way he care about her?

She doesn't really understand about her emotions lately, sometimes it's like a roller coaster, it's up for a moment but then it's going down in a few seconds. Well, that describe her so well. Miss Flora already giving her speech, which means the next is Miss Merry Weather. But she doesn't even paying attention to the speech, she doesn't really care about it.

She suddenly can feel a soft finger poked her bare shoulder (Sofia is wearing a lilac gown with a thick spaghetti straps), which making her sway her head and facing her bestfriend, Vivian.

"You seems spaced out, what's happen?" The girl with a black hair asked her, worrying about her best friend condition.

Sofia inhale a deep breath before she answer her best friend question, "I...don't really know what's happen to me Vivian..." Sofia bite her lips and gazing to the other way, not Vivian's eyes.

Vivian raise her eyebrows and looking to her manicure nails, "Let me guess, it's about James's leaving and your feelings toward him?" snapped her towards Sofia. Sofia jerked back and widening her eyes, is Vivian some kind of mind reader or something?

"You're sort a right" answered Sofia truthfully, and cover her face with her long hands. "Lord, what should I do?"

"Maybe you should confess, but poor you, you're trap in a sibling-zone" Vivian said with an empathic tone, not a sarcastic one.

"I'm asking to The Lord, not you Vivian" Sofia answered her with an annoyed tone, misjudged her empath to the sarcasm.

Vivian rub her temple, "Sofia, it's not a sarcasm!"

"I know, I just..." Sofia can't continue her words and silence for a moment. Vivian immediately hug her tight and rub her back, "I know Sof, I know"

Sofia holding back her tears, thinking maybe Vivian was right, she should confess to him. Then a bright idea come up to her head, she should give James an extra present, her journal! Well luckily, she's already bring it this morning and the journal is safe and sound in her bag. 

The ceremony is boring, James could tell that. He's actually doesn't like the fact that Clio always looks to him with that flirtious gaze, or the way Hugo smirking and waving to the rest of the student. The speech alias a long boring speech by Miss Merry Weather already finished a few moments ago, now it's the time when the students who got the schoolarship spending their last minute to said goodbye to the other.

James already rushing to find Sofia, and Amber maybe. Gah! This is the third time he thought of Sofia at the first place before anything else. He find her in the few next minute with her goergous lilac spaghetti straps long dress. Her brunette hair falls perfectly without her trying, and she's talking to Vivian, the half cute and half goth princess.

He's about to reach her until he can feel a strong grip pulling him away, and it's Amber. "Why do you always have to make Sofia your priority?" Asked her twin sister with a death glare.

"Because, we can telepath to each other so we don't need to see each other?" James replied with his lazy tone.

Amber gasped and widening her eyes, "Wait, we can?" asked her curiously.

"Of course not, I'm just kidding" laughed James and try to escape. But Amber's grip is too strong, what did she eat until she can beat her own twin brother?

"You're upsetting me, but I don't care anymore. I want you to spend your extra time with Clio, so you can know her better" Amber said when he meets her gangs with Clio smiling shyly to him.

"But Sofia-"

"Sshh! Sofia can wait, Clio can't!" Amber forced him to talk with Clio.

Stupid hooking up games who made by Amber 

"What do you think? Do I look good?" ask Sofia, spinning in front of Vivian.

Vivian showing the fake dissapointed face and finally she speak up "Actualy, it's perfect!" She bursts out a laugh and holding her arms with a genuine smile, "Go get it girl!"

Sofia grinning widely and nod due Vivian's words. When she's about to approach James, she can see that James is dragged by Amber. Her happy face immediately drop into a sad face. She should've known that Amber will try the silly hooks up again.

"Hey, what's wrong Sofia?" asked Vivian, worrying about Sofia suddenly change behaviour.

Sofia sigh and point her index finger to the James and Clio who's chatting, with Amber and Hilldegard giggling back at James. Vivian grumpily cursed, "Bloody hooks up!"

Sofia jerked, "Since when you became a British?"

Suddenly Miss Fauna clear her throat on her loud voice, "Hello? The student will leave in five minutes!"

"Sofia! Go get him ! Seriously, now!" Vivian forced her to approach her own step-brother.

Sofia nod and rushing to James and the rest of Amber's gang. She almost hit them and the consequence is she hit Amber. Amber startled a little bit, and looks into Sofia, disbelief her sight, "What on earth are you doing?"

Sofia gulp her dry throat, "Someone pushed me Amber, sorry" she lied, well a little white lie doesn't bother her, right?

"Okay, don't let that happen again" Amber fanning herself and start to bring up a conversation with Hilldegard.

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE T^T, well I made this chapter a little more longer than the usual chapter. I'm distracted with all the new story and I kind a forget about this, so yeah ._. Btw, enjoy! xKarynx**


End file.
